


Late Night Conversation

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Trust No One [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, bill's a liar, don't trust him you fool, he's up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: After Ford comes back through the portal, Bill takes some time to fill Dipper in on his relationship with his new grunkle.





	Late Night Conversation

It was a full moon. One thing he noticed about Gravity Falls is that not only is the town itself full of weirdness, it also seems to flat out ignore the actual rotation of the moon. Not once could he recall seeing the moon in any other state all summer. It was like it was glued there or something. He could probably ask Ford about it, if he ever left the basement. After the whole government agent thing was sorted out he retreated to the lab and nobody had seen him for three days.

 

Dipper really wasn’t sure what to think about Stan’s twin brother. At least Ford hadn’t been happy about the portal opening either. Soos had been kind enough to repeat the entire story when for him when he realized he'd somehow spaced out for most of of it. It was mostly gibberish in his excitement, but Dipper got the gist of it. The parallels between their relationship and his with Mabel weren’t lost on him. Maybe it was destiny for twins to turn on each other.

 

He sighed and focused on the moon again, rather than think about his twin. It was hard enough avoiding her the last three days, he didn’t need her on his mind too. It was only a few moments later that he realized something else was strange about the sky that night. It was… colorless. He sat up and noticed everything was lacking in color. With a start, he realized this was like the times Bill pulled him into the mindscape.

 

“Wow,  sure took you a long time to notice I was here.” The demon in question suddenly popped into existence with a small burst of light, about a foot in front of his face. Dipper would later deny the slightly squeaky shriek that escaped him when he jumped back.

 

“You again! Why are you here?”

 

“I’m just checking in on you,” he said innocently. “How’ve you been lately? Any more recent betrayals you want to talk about?”

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes.

 

“Leave me alone.” He scooted further away from Bill and looked anywhere that wasn’t at that stupid eye. Bill didn’t make it easy; he was somehow always in his line of sight.

 

“Betrayal runs pretty deep in your family, Pine Tree. First Shooting Star, now Fez? It looks like the only one in this family with any sort of honor is you, kiddo.”

 

‘Ignore him and he’ll go away,’ Dipper thought.

 

“Not likely!”

 

Oh great, he could hear his thoughts. Fantastic. He closed his eyes and started running through every episode of Ducktective, hoping to bore him away. Something blunt started poking his head around the middle of episode two, and he managed to ignore it until the end of episode three before he finally had enough. Maybe getting snippy with an all powerful ‘being of pure energy with no weaknesses’ wasn’t the best idea, especially when in his own realm, but he was running on three days of hardly any sleep and the amount of literal prodding he could take before losing his temper was dangerously low.

 

“Augh! What do you  _ want _ from me, Bill?!”

 

“I just wanted to make sure my favorite human was okay. That was a pretty intense moment down there.”

 

“Right, favorite human.” He snorted. “That's why you tricked me into giving you my body and nearly killed me.”

 

“Exactly! I only  _ nearly _ killed you. And, I gave you a free hint. I don’t normally do that. Even my old pal Fordsy had to work for those hints.”

 

Fordsy?

 

“You know Grunkle Ford?”

 

“Know him? We were the best of friends thirty years ago until he betrayed me!” Bill said entirely too cheerfully. Images of him and Ford suddenly flashed across his body like a projector screen. They were drinking tea and playing chess, working on an equation together… it really did look like they were friends.

 

“H-how did he betray you?” The images flickered out and Bill returned to his normal appearance.

 

“Long story short, he was supposed to build a portal that I could use to get into this dimension. In return, I would help him with his research. As soon as the portal was finished, he went back on our deal, leaving me trapped in the mindscape.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t really blame him,” Dipper frowned. “I can only imagine what you could do if you got in.”

 

“And there you go, just like Sixer, jumping to conclusions!” He rolled his eye- literally- and wrapped an elongated arm around his shoulder before pulling Dipper halfway across the roof until he was pressed uncomfortably against his pointy side.

 

“Picture this:” He jerked his other hand and a vibrant splash of color cut violently through the gray, dripping like paint. “A two dimensional world where everything is governed by rules and regulations, free thought is actually illegal.” The ‘mind paint’ started bubbling and oozing color faster until the image displayed was just as gray as the world around him. It was a strange black and white landscape that resembled graphing paper, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be until shapes started moving. Most of them looked like tetris blocks, honestly, except for one. He leaned forward and sure enough, it was a triangle.

 

“That’s where I’m from. Flatland. The very antithesis of my being.” The tiny triangle on the image slowly turned yellow. Other shapes began to chase him until he fell off the side of the graphing paper world into the inky blackness. The hand sitting on his shoulder dug into the cloth of his shirt for a moment. “You humans don’t even know how lucky you are to live in the third dimension. You get to experience life in a way a two dimensional being like myself can’t.”

 

He was quiet while the paint melted into a puddle somewhere on the ground below. Dipper glanced over and saw flashes of the world in his eye disappear into a blue flame. He had a strange feeling that falling out of his dimension wasn’t the last time he’d seen Flatland.

 

“But that’s that’s enough about me, Pine Tree. I’m here for  _ you _ . Like I said, things really heated up down there.”

 

“I guess.” He really didn’t want to think about it, but Bill was insistent. He probably wouldn’t go away until said something, and… he did just unload a lot of his own backstory. It couldn’t hurt as long as he didn’t offer a deal. “It worked out in the end.” Bill patted his shoulder in a sympathetic gesture that only confused him more.

 

“But it still hurt you. I don’t need to read your thoughts to see that.”

 

“Do you think… I mean, was it wrong to want to turn off the portal?”

 

“If you ask me, which you just did, I think you made the right decision.”

 

He wasn't expecting him to agree, considering he wanted the portal in the first place. Was it really a good thing for the enemy to agree with him?

 

“I want to live in this dimension too, you know. Why would I risk destroying it? That would be counterproductive to my goal of not dying. That’s the real reason why I wanted to destroy the journal. The dimensional barrier is unstable; has been ever since Sixer punched a hole in it thirty years ago.” Bill manipulated a ball of magic into the shape of the Earth. A pale blue barrier wrapped around it seamlessly. “The portal was meant for a being like myself to pass through.” A tiny triangle that must have represented Bill passed through the barrier without so much as a ripple. “Physical matter like a human body isn’t meant to transcend the barrier between dimensions.” This time a projection of Ford passed through, tearing a hole in the barrier.

 

“It’s a miracle the world didn’t rip itself into tiny pieces of molten confetti.” The projection of the Earth suddenly exploded, showering them in molten confetti. Bill snapped his fingers and a comically oversized umbrella shielded them from the flames.

 

“If that’s all you wanted, why did you trick me? I was in the hospital for three days!” It wasn’t easy explaining how he was injured so badly. They barely bought his ‘I fell down the stairs with a box of forks’ story.

 

“So I went a little overboard,” he waved nonchalantly. “You go so many years feeling like you’re wrapped in cotton and then tell me you wouldn’t stab yourself with a fork or two.” He probably wouldn’t, honestly.

 

“And the part where you were going to murder me?”

 

“You humans just never let things go, do you?”

 

“Murder isn’t usually something we ‘just let go’, no.”

 

Bill shrugged.

 

“Anyway,” he said, checking a large pocket watch, “it’s about time I head out for the night.” Dipper couldn’t be happier to end this weird conversation. Bill waved and stepped through a triangular doorway he conjured. He looked back at Dipper before he closed the door.

 

“Oh, and before I go, didn’t anyone tell you it isn’t safe to sleep on the roof?”

 

“What?” But he wasn’t even asleep… then it him that he was in the mindscape, which meant he had to have dozed off.

 

“If I were you, I would roll left in about three seconds.” And then he jolted away, sliding dangerously close to the edge of the roof. He rolled away from the edge and scrambled backwards until his back was pressed firmly against the wall.

 

“R-right, don’t sleep on the roof…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take everything Bill told Dipper to heart. There's a kernel of truth in his backstory, but we all know there's more to it than what he revealed.


End file.
